The Unnamed Feeling
by Darks Light
Summary: YAOI, Songfic to Metalicas Unnamed feeling hence title, Malik's yami is beating him and it soon becomes to much for him to handle, who is left to help him or to save him? Malik x Bakura, please give it ago and R & R


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters someone else does  
  
The Unnamed Feeling  
By Darks Light  
__

_ Been here before, been here before, been here before..._  
  
The blonde slowly stood and turned his back to his other as he stumbled out the door his violet eyes brimmed with tears as he bit down hard on his lower lip trying not to allow his other to get the satisfaction of seeing him cry. However, he knew Marik knew very well how much pain he had caused him, he witnessed it every week as he beat him. Blood ran trailing along his broken body sometimes dripping on to the floor leaving a small trail as he stumbled down the hall before turning into the bath room.  
  
He collapsed on the cold tiled floor and kicked the door shut before eventually he managed enough strength to crawl into the shower. Malik leant into a corner cried cried as the cold water from the shower fell over his beaten body washing away the blood in hope of numbing the pain, hurt, and constant fear.  
  
_Been here before couldn't say I liked it  
Do I start writing all this down?  
Just let me plug you into my world  
Can you help me be uncrazy?  
  
Name this for me, heat the cold air  
Take the chill off of my life and if I could I'd turn my eyes  
To look inside to see what comin...  
_  
Violet eyes closed tightly trying not to let the tears escape as Malik remembered all the other times this week that his yami had beaten him into this state of depression. He trembled now soaked through by the cold water. 'Did his yami want him dead?' he wondered, he probably did Malik figured, its not like he had ever cared for him like Yugi's yami did even Ryou's yami was nicer then his, he wouldn't mind Bakura for a yami. Malik cried as he wished that his depression would engulf him now, take him away to a better place somewhere away from this world.  
  
However, Malik knew that was never going to happen, he had already tried it many a time before and nothing ever worked. He realised now that if he wanted to leave this world he was going to have to do it himself. Malik continued to cry he didn't know if he really wanted to die even though all he felt was pain, however in the background there always is something else, some other feeling, something he can not name that holds him back. He needed help but he never told anyone of what went on in his life, no one knew about the beatings he suffered over and over again though its not as if anyone would care.  
  
Maliks heart skipped a beat at the sound of someone coming quickly down the hall reached his ears. The sound of foot steps stoped at the door, whimpering he continued to cry, he didn't want anymore pain he couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
_ It come alive, It comes alive, It come alive...  
And I die a little more  
It come alive, It comes alive, It come alive...  
Each moment here, I die a little more  
  
Then the unnamed feeling  
It comes alive  
Then the unnamed feeling  
Takes me away...  
_  
Dread swept over him and clearly showed in his teary eyes as he continued to tremble, 'he cant be back already' Malik thought hoping it was anyone but his yami, he didn't know what he could of done wrong this time; maybe he was just to weak. This feeling was killing him, the pain, the dread, the hurt, the fear not to mention the immense hatred he saw in his yami's eyes every time he looked at him; it was as if his very presence disgusted him.  
  
Malik curled up into the corner squeezing his eyes shut tight wishing he knew who was coming, as he cried one of his hands reached out and fumbled around the bottom of the shower until he had found what he had been looking for; the razor. Trembling even more so now, Malik waited for the beating that would usually come in a matter of seconds, but it never did. He slowly opened his eyes allowing the tears to run free only to find himself looking up at Bakura who was kneeling before him concerned plastered over his face.  
  
Malik looked away not wanting Bakura to see him like this, he felt Bakura's hands touch his arm moving smoothly down towards his hand. Bakura freed Malik of the razor before he threw it out of reach.  
  
_Im frantic in your soothing arms  
I can not sleep in this down filled world  
I've found safety in this loneliness  
But I can not take it anymore..._  
  
Malik suddenly felt himself being moved, he looked back at Bakura to find himself embraced in Bakura's arms as they sat in the shower in silence. Bakura pulled the smaller boy closer to him while reaching up with his hand to adjust the water temperature hoping it would help calm Malik down and stop his trembling.  
  
_Cross my heart hope not to die  
Swallow evil, ride the sky  
Lose myself in a crowded room  
You fool, you fool, It'll be here soon...  
_  
Bakura sighed wrapping both arms around the trembling boy as he remembered how his hikari had convinced him to take Malik to the movies, they had set that date for today and when Malik hadn't shown or called he figured something wasn't right. That's when he had made his way over here and after having let himself in, since no one had answered the door, he searched the house eventually ending up finding the small trail of blood on the floor that led to this here bath room and Malik.  
  
Bakura felt the younger boy finally stop trembling as his breathing and heartbeat began to settle down to normal. Malik looked up at Bakura still teary eyed, "you should go...you shouldn't be here... he'll be back soon and he wont be pleased then you'll be in trouble aswell," the violet eyed boy said as his eyes began to water more dreading the beatings that could come. "Malik... don't worry I wont let anything else happen to you, I promise" Bakura whispered into his ear "what happened? What did he do to you?' Bakura asked quietly though he had a fair guess of what could have happened.  
  
_ It come alive, It comes alive, It come alive...  
And I die a little more  
It come alive, It comes alive, It come alive...  
Each moment here I die a little more_  
  
Malik looked up at Bakura and the fear on his face was so real that Bakura wondered if what had happened was worse than he thought, feeling his blonde tremble Bakura pulled him closer to him. "Im afraid Bakura, afraid, scared all the time," Malik said in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and unknown feeling of comfort and longing swept over him. "I want to tell you but I...I cant, he'd hurt then probably kill me, you shouldn't even be here," was all Malik said before he started crying again.  
  
_Then the unnamed feeling  
It comes alive  
Then the unnamed feeling  
Treats me this way  
And I wait for this train  
Toes over the line  
And then the unnamed feeling  
Takes me away  
It takes me...  
_  
Bakura promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to Malik before he stood up leaning against the shower wall still holding Malik possessively in his arms. "Do you want to come back to my place? Then I can keep a better eye on you and you can tell me what happened when your ready," Bakura suggested, Malik looked up at him small tears still trailing down his cheeks he nodded his agreement before nuzzling his head against Bakura's neck. Bakura stepped out of the shower not bothering to turn the water off as he slowly left the bathroom but the unwanted sound of a door slamming shut started Malik trembling again "you should go his back now," Malik whispered trying not to cry.  
  
Bakura just shook his had giving Malik a reassuring smile though inside he was fuming, sure he didn't always get along with his hikari but he wouldn't consider this. He had also considered Malik the strongest out of their hikari's so what ever Marik did it must have been pretty bad.  
  
_ I rage, I gaze, I hurt, I hate  
I hate it all, why? Why? Why me?  
I can not sleep with a head like this  
I wanna cry, I wanna scream  
I rage, I gaze, I hurt, I hate  
I wanna hate it all away...  
_  
Since Malik and Marik shared an apartment there was only on option for them in getting in and out and that was through the door were Marik had just entered in by. Bakura, if Malik hadn't been in such a condition, would've given Marik a piece of his mind as soon as he saw him but with Malik in the state he was he just held on tighter to the frightened boy. Bakura walked slowly but purposefully towards the main door with Malik crying into his shoulder his pain feeding Bakura's new found hate for Marik's twisted mind.  
  
Bakura kept walking until he found the door once more but then Marik stepped out from an adjoining room, however the look on Marik's face clearly showed that he would have never thought of Bakura being here with 'his' hikari in his arms. Marik looked slightly confused at Bakura but then turned and glared at Malik who whimpered wishing to be anywhere but there.  
  
_Then the unnamed feeling  
It comes alive  
Then the unnamed feeling  
Treats me this way  
And I wait for this train  
Toes over the line  
And then the unnamed feeling  
Takes me away...  
_  
Marik went to move but Bakura's glare kept him in place as he re-adjusted his grip on Malik before slowly opening the door, giving Marik one final look of disgust Bakura walked outside closing the door behind him. Heading down the street smirking slightly as the sound of things being thrown around and a ton of Egyptian cursing filled the air. He'd deal with Marik properly after he had got Malik safely to his place.  
  
-A few Days Later-  
  
Malik smiled happily as he sat on the grassy river bank in the warmth of his lover Bakura's arms. They had decided to wag school to make up on the date they missed out on a few days ago. Malik leant back against Bakura's chest enjoying their time together as he thought about past events. He never knew what Bakura had done to his yami after he had been dropped off in the care of Ryou until Bakura's return, but now he hadn't had any problems, no beatings nothing. However, he was still happy when Bakura asked if he wanted to move in with him and he took no time in packing, now with Bakura in his life things were looking more promising and more worthwild.


End file.
